Arlene (Character)
Origin The concept of Arlene was thought up in 1992. Robert wanted to draw something intriguing and he drew many different character drawing. One of them included Arlene, but her design looked a lot different than the final design. Her scrunchy featured 3 big stars and multiple tiny stars. When Robert decided to work on the graphic novel, the design was later reintegrated to make her look more human. She would eventually be his favorite creations, and later his most iconic in 2000. Relationships Friends Tiffany Of course, Arlene’s relationship with Tiffy began since her beginning. They‘ve been considered the bestest of best friends for years. Arlene is very greatful for and generous to Tiffany and she feels the same with Arlene. They share the same personalities and love for things fun and happy. Mayor Weber Other than Tiffy, Arlene is considered to be friends with the Mayor or DiamondVille, Richard Weber. She considers him as a good helper and even therapist. Weber often lets Arlene talk about her thoughts and he tries to find ways to cheer her up like offering her hobbies and letting her take some breaks. Arlene really appreciates how he looks up for her. Family Tiberius Being her creator, Tiberius is considered one of her bestest of friends. They often do scientific stuff together. They’d take a look around the island to see the wonders of life and they’d talk about stuff they like. Taylor Of course, Arlene’s relationship with Taylor goes far and wide. Both of them are considered the equivalents of love and admiration. Being in love with each other, they became wedded and they work together to protect the island. Heck, they even wound up starting a family together. You can tell they love each other Impact on the series After the passing of Arlene’s original actress, Brittany Murphy, in 2009, Robert made his announcement that any further graphic novel installments won’t be done unless they find a new actress or Jessica Dicicco, Arlene’s actress from the TV show, agrees to do any theatrical adaptions since she’s rarely done those. In 2010, Jessica Dicicco would confirm she’s completely taking over Brittany Murphy’s role of Arlene for Arlene 4. Trivia * According to Robert, Arlene is named after animator “Arlene Klasky”. She’s best known as the creator of Rugrats * Arlene was the first character Jessica Dicicco ever provided a voice for in an animated series * During her debut, the age of Arlene was inconsistent. At some points, she was referred to as a 4, 8, and 12 year old ** But Robert confirmed in 2000 that she‘s actually a young adult ** Beginning with Arlene 2, the error was fixed and she remains a young adult * Fan always rave how Arlene and Spongebob are in competition for most popular Nicktoons character. But Robert claims he doesn’t want any competing against other cartoon characters * Arlene is, to put at lightly, very favorable among Fan-Arts, Fan-Fictions, and Memes. But Robert confirmed he doesn’t like ones that would make fun of Arlene * On January 2008, Arlene became one of the official mascots of Robert Graphic Novels Category:Female characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters